Amor inmortal
by xjapan
Summary: Shun el dios de la fortuna decide huir a la tierra para probar que hay algo mas que poder y ambición ahí conoce a Maddeline Williams una chica canadiense algo tímida que le hará conocer el verdadero amor ( MacauxNyo Canadá para el reto el amor es ciego del foro yo amo hetalia y tu)


_Amor inmortal_

 _Capitulo único_

 _Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno primero que nada intentare adelantar los retos ya que por la escuela tardare en escribir por un tiempo sin mencionar que debo salir del hiatus en todos mis pendientes esta como siempre es una pareja rara espero les guste._

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto " el amor es ciego " para el foro " Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?"_

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano en las tierras de los dioses vivió un joven dios, el cual tenia la idea de que los humamos eran mas que unas piezas de ajedrez que Zeus y los demás podían manejar a su antojo, cierto día supo por un mensajero que Zeus había decidido casarlo con Emily o Eris la diosa de la discordia y el caos así que Shun como se llamaba el dios de la fortuna huyo del monte olimpo pues el quería algo más.

Desorientado y a causa de su propia distracción término en la tierra hizo lo mejor que pudo para cambiar su aspecto y tratar de vivir como mortal el tiempo que fuese necesario pues no sabía cuanto tiempo podía permanecer escondido del monte olimpo.

Cierto día mientras salia a trabajar como de costumbre noto que una joven al parecer turista iba prácticamente esquivando a los transeúntes que frecuentaban el lugar ya que literalmente casi pasaban por encima de ella

—perdon, lo siento disculpe — decía la muchacha cuando sin querer choco con el se trataba de una chica peliroja de dos coletas usaba anteojos y un vestido rojo mientras cargaba una osa polar muy pequeña

—das pena — dijo la osa

—descuida ¿estas bien? — preguntó el joven con cortesía.

— hem si estoy bien , lo siento soy Madeline y ella es Kumary

— es un nombre muy bonito Maddy, perdón por el atrevimiento me llamo Shun es un gusto conocerlas

—¿tienes comida?

—¡Kuma! Perdonala se pone algo insolente cuando le da calor, solo venimos como turistas por un tiempo

— ya veo no tienes porque dusculparte conozco un lugar donde pueden quedarse claro si no es molestia

— por supuesto que no, seria de mucha ayuda

Mientras

—¿no hay señales de él? — pregunto Zeus

— no, lo hemos buscado por todos lados el único lugar donde queda buscar es en la tierra

— de acuerdo busquen en todos los rincones de la tierra que nadie duerma hasta que él vuelva sano y salvo

—si señor

—¿ que fue lo que hice? ¿que fue lo que hice?— se lamentaba Zeus pues antes de este huyera tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con él

Mientras en la tierra

Los días habían pasado y Shun y Maddy se habían vuelto muy cercanos incluso la pequeña Kuma le había tomado cariño,aunque el sabía que tarde o temprano tenia que revelarles a ambas su secreto pero el sabia como enfrentarlo lo que no sabía era que lo encontrarían pronto después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda.

— Maddy hay algo que debes saber yo..

— por fin dimos contigo pequeño eclipse — dijo el dios Hades con algo de burla y tomando a Maddy como rehén

—¡Maddy! ¡sueltala Hades ella no tiene nada que ver!

— ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por esta mortal?

—¡¿Shun que esta pasando?!

— dejala ir Hades estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo yo a cambio de ella

— dejala ir Hades — dijo Zeus con autoridad —dejare que te despídas de ella y le expliques pero después volveremos al monte olímpo

Mas tarde.

— por ello no merezco tu amor ni el de nadie más — dijo con tristeza — soy cobarde mentiroso

La canadiense por su parte lo escucho atentamente y tomo su mano — Shun aun quiero una respuesta mas — dijo con serenidad — tu me dijiste que te gusto ¿eso también era un montaje?

—no, de lo único que estoy seguro ahora es de lo que siento por ti por ello no podría perdonarme si algo te pasara tu eres buena eres como el sol que ilumina mi mundo.

— Shun, yo — se sonrojo bastante — siempre supe que eras especial yo no te veo ni como un dios ni como un demonio, solo veo a Shun un chico de 17 años igual que yo amable, cariñoso y protector — soltó unas cuantas lágrimas — nunca me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías ¿siempre te deje solo verdad? Hice que me abrazaras que me mimaras y que me cuidaras y sin querer no me di cuenta de que reprimias tus sentimientos, ya no te reprimas por mi te quiero Shun — le dio un tierno beso luego de eso.

El momento ya casi se aproximaba —hace un buen tiempo ¿no te gustaría viajar?— pregunto ella.

—claro, ¿a donde quieres ir?

— tal vez deberíamos visitar a aquel perrito

— es buena idea después de todo el y Kuma nos unieron

— si, debemos pensar en todo aprenderé a cocinar tan bien como tu te aseguro que te sorprenderás — ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto —¿ porque tiene que ser así Shun? Si yo te quiero tanto

— a veces no se puede luchar con el destino

—no quiero olvidarte, no quiero olvidar mis sentimientos por ti.

— tampoco yo Maddy

— no importa lo que pase siempre te recordaré aun tenga que pelear contra el destino porque nuestros sentimientos son mutuos ¿verdad?

— si, Maddy siento lo mismo por ti — le dio un último beso antes de ser jalado por una corriente

—¡no quiero separarme de ti Shun no quiero!

—¡ Maddy voy a volver me reencaenare encuentrame por favor!

—¡ te encontrare no importa la forma ni la apariencia yo te reconocere !

—¡ Maddy!

—¡ Shun!

Después

Zeus había decidido encerrarlo por un tiempo en un templo chino y hacer a Maddy olvidarse de el aunque como Eros le había dicho si era real al menos tendría una esperanza de recordarlo —¿no pides perdón dios de la fortuna? ¿ acaso deseas estar encerrado en este templo ?

— pude conocer a Maddy y hoy soy feliz mas que nadie — entro al lugar y hecho un ultimo vistazo al exterior — Maddy — susurro antes de que las puertas se cerraran frente a él

Tiempo después

—es hora de ir a clases no seas floja — jalaba Kuma a su dueña

— no quiero

—ya levantate

A regañadientes y chocando con medio mundo Maddy fue a clases topándose con un chico

—kesesesesesese oye Maddy, mi asombrosa persona quiere decirte algo

—claro Gilbert, dime

— Maddy, el asombroso yo te ama

La canadiense no supo que decir no imagino que ese chico que al parecer sólo se amaba a si mismo se le confesara pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no era el indicado para ella

—Gil yo ... Te lo agradezco pero yo espero a alguien mas

—¿que? ¿a quien al cabeza de tulipán acaso?

— no, tampoco es Gobert, no se quien sea pero también se que el me espera

—ya veo en fin espero que encuentres a esa persona especial

—si gracias Gil

Mas tarde

—what? — Alfred su hermano se quedo sin habla— ¿rechazaste al canoso?

—si

— vaya esas visiones deben ser muy fuertes

—supongo que el esta mas cerca de lo que creo

Alfred se quedo pensando y la abrazo muy fuerte pensando que Maddy hablaba de él claro a modo de broma siguieron jugando como niños pequeños hasta que el álbum de Maddy cayo

—en estas fotos estas sola ,sis — noto que Maddy comenzó a llorar

— no se porque, pero ver estas fotos hace que me duela el corazón pero tranquilo estoy bien — Sonrió _"no se quien seas pero se que estas ahí"_

Mucho tiempo después

Una chica turista iba caminando cruzando las calles de Macau y esquivando a los transeúntes que literalmente casi pasaban por encima de ella hasta que sin querer choco con alguien se trataba de un joven asiático de cabello castaño y ojos miel al encontrarse prácticamente el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, quizás si había otra oportunidad

Fin

 _Es la primera vez que dejo un final abierto aunque es un poco triste pero esto ya lo tenía atravesado desde que escuche la canción "amor inmortal" de Maggy Vera y vi el universo alterno deustalia en tumbrl en ese universo se representa a Macau como dios de la fortuna y la suerte bueno por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
